Mordred
Mordred is the former head of the Hero clan and the inheritor of the spirit of the Traitor of Camelot, Sir Mordred. Appearance Mordred is described as a man in about his mid thirties, wearing Japanese style clothes with several scars all over his body, similar to Arthur. He also has short silver hair and red eyes. Personality As Arthur, Percevall and Tomoe describe, Mordred is a humble and polite man who respects his opponents and the young Heroes who are rising regardless of their background. When he was reunited with Arthur, Tomoe and Lancelot, Mordred showed deep sorrow for he done eight years ago. History Mordred was one of the greatest forces for the Heroes during the Great Mythology War in terms of strength, alongside Jin Uther Pendragon, Shuuya Nonaka, Siegfried and Bann Du Lac. Eight years ago, Mordred used his sword Clarent to unleash the seals on the Holy Swords, Caliburn and Excalibur but got possessed by Kokabiel and went on a killing spree in the Village, and killed several people including a number of Arthur's friends, Percevall's mother and the previous Oliver Pent. In order for Mordred's rampage to stop, Arthur Pendragon used the dangerous ability Banishing Shift, and his Longinus, Incinerate Anthem's Overdrive, to essentially reduce Mordred into a petrified state, alongside several corpses. After that event, the petrified Mordred was sent to the Ice Hell, Cocytus where he woulds stay for the next eight years. Plot Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 21 Revelation's Commandments Arc True Volume 2 True Volume 3 True Volume 4 Powers & Abilities Mordred is a powerful Hero recognized as being one of the strongest before and after the Great Mythology War, with him even being the former head. Even being "passed his prime", Mordred was able to match his Eminence Vasco Strada, a former wielder of the sword Durandal; he also released a black flame-like aura and knocked away the strongest attack of the wolf Hati during his and Lancelot's match. Immense Strength: He was known to be an exceptionally powerful hero, as Percevall mentions that one of the reasons that Azazel withdrew his soldiers from combat was because he was afraid of Mordred's and Jin's strength, being seen as something akin to a God of War. Magic: Mordred can use magic to store away Clarent in another dimension and summon it back when he needs it. * Magic Neutralization: Mordred's immense experience and knowledge, which was born from years and years of fighting against Demons, Magicians and those who use magic, lets him locate even the tiniest flaws in his opponents' magical attacks and allows him to neutralize them via the application of brute force to very specific points on the magic attack. Touki '(闘気): Mordred covers himself in an aura of ''ki, drastically increasing his strength, defense, and speed. By using this in conjunction with his sword Clarent, he can further enhance his Touki. '''Hollowification: Master Strategist: Demon Sword Wielder: Mordred is a natural-born Demon Sword wielder and is able to wield some of the strongest Demon Swords, such as Clarent. Immense Combat Skills: Flight: During True Volume 4, Mordred displayed the ability to stay afloat in mid-air. Equipment The 'Sword of the Severed Bonds Clarent '(クラレント, Kurarento), is Mordred's main weapon. It is a demon sword once wielded by the original Sir Mordred to kill King Arthur, dying the blade crimson and cursing it. Clarent is able to create mist-like slashes of energy that consume and destroy anything in touch. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hollows Category:Hybrid Category:Hero